


Other Way Around

by MelodicMadness



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angst with a side of fluff, claustrophobic Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicMadness/pseuds/MelodicMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt over at motorkink.</p>
<p>Chuck's used to always being saved and comforted by Mike, but when the Burner leader finally experiences fear, Chuck is there to make it better for him. In more ways than he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> Motorkink revived my desire to write again and I'm glad I had the chance to write this cute prompt. It's been too long since I last wrote, and I haven't written for Motorcity before, so I hope you all enjoy it.

As far as Chuck was concerned, their last mission had been a success. Well, okay, a few citizens may have gotten banged up. And they didn't manage to take down all of the new Kane-bots. And Dutch may have had the snot nearly beaten out of him.  
  
So it didn't exactly go as planned, but he wasn't going to pick out the details. Mike, on the other hand, was going to do exactly that.  
  
As soon as the gang pulled into the garage with their dented fenders and bruised body parts, Mike was out of his car and gone before the others could say anything. Julie, Texas and Dutch all exchanged looks, knowing exactly what Mike was so distraught over, before turning their attention to Chuck. Without even having to speak, they all had the same message in their eyes, “He'll only listen to you.”  
  
Chuck left quietly and quickly followed Mike. He found him in his bedroom, as he expected, but refrained from saying anything just yet as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Mike was seated, slouching and with his face in his hands. He knew Chuck was there, waiting patiently for him to speak. Because despite how frantic Chuck could be, he somehow always had patience.  
  
“They aren't mad out there, are they?” Mike finally spoke up.  
  
“Mad? Why would they be mad?” Chuck made his way over to his friend and sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You know why,” he responded with a sigh. “When we reached the building... I couldn't go in with you guys. And having one less person almost cost us the fight.”  
  
Their efforts to stop Kane's new plans had lead them to a facility full of bots-- big, fast and dangerous bots-- that Kane was soon going to unleash on Motorcity. Surprisingly enough, they went through with Texas' over-the-top plan to go in and sabotage the entire building. Jacob even supplied the explosives.  
  
However, the best way to get in unnoticed was through some tight and dark waste disposal pipes, and Mike simply couldn't do it. He refused to go in, making up excuses as to why he should stay outside instead. Chuck, being so easily frightened and scared of everything all the time, knew fear when he saw it. He refrained from commenting on it and let the Burner do what he wanted, which was how Mike got caught and guards stormed the area before the rest of the team could accomplish all that they wanted.   
  
“Mike,” Chuck began softly, sliding closer to him to place his free hand over both of Mike's. “You were just...” He didn't want to use the word 'afraid,' but that was exactly what it was.  
  
“A coward?” Mike attempted to finish for him.  
  
“No! You're anything but that!” Mike didn't respond, and it got quiet once again. Figuring that he would have to ask it sooner or later, Chuck pulled away slightly to get a better look at Mike's face and spoke again. “What were you afraid of?”  
  
Mike didn't expect his friend to know. Heck, he didn't expect any of them to even have a guess as to why he refused to enter the building that day. Mike swallowed before responding. “Do you remember a few weeks back, with the accident?”  
  
Mike didn't even have to elaborate. How could Chuck not remember? He couldn't recall a night where he felt more terrified, anxious, and sick with worry. It was also the night he'd almost kissed Mike in pure relief after searching for hours and finding him under all the broken car parts and destroyed Kane bots, broken, bleeding and trembling, but _alive_. Chuck nodded slowly, trying to push those memories away.  
  
“ It was... Being under all that metal, in the dark and cramped for so many hours-- I couldn't see, my lungs barely had enough room to breathe, and all I could taste was the blood in my mouth--” Tremors shook his body and he had to stop speaking. It was all too recent and far too painful. He didn't need to finish his thoughts though because Chuck completely understood what was going on.  
  
Chuck scooted closer and Mike leaned into him, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. The blonde wrapped his small arms around Mike's larger frame and held him even closer. “You shouldn't be angry at yourself for that. That would terrify anybody. Heck, I'd be too afraid to ever leave the garage again if that'd happened to me. You're strong and brave, Mike. But you're allowed to be scared, too.” He paused, this time placing his hands on each side of Mike's face. “You're amazing, you know that? You've done so much for this town already and it's fine if you can't do everything. So... don't be so hard on yourself, okay?”  
  
Mike let out a soft chuckle. Already he could breathe easier, though he wasn't sure if it was from Chuck's words or his warm touch. He placed his hands atop Chuck's hands and pulled them away to grip them more firmly, smiling warmly at him. “Thanks, Chuck.”  
  
“You know I'm always here for ya, buddy. When I'm not, you know, screaming and hiding behind my hands.”   
  
Mike laughed more loudly at that. When his laughter subsided, they both glanced down at their intertwined hands. Chuck blushed fiercely and attempted to pull his hands away, muttering “sorry” but Mike didn't let them go.  
  
“No, it's okay. I like it like this.”  
  
“You don't... mind?” Chuck questioned with an assumed raised eyebrow.  
  
Mike shook his head, still regarding their hands. “It's nice to have.” Chuck blushed again. He thought the conversation would be over but Mike's mind was going back to the accident. He looked at him again, this time a bit more seriously. “Back when you found me in the wreckage, did you...” he began but then soon hesitated. What if he was wrong about this? He decided that he wouldn't have another chance for a while to ask the question so he quelled his hesitation. “Did you almost kiss me?”  
  
Chuck's eyes widened. _Crap_. He was certain Mike wasn't even conscious enough to notice that, but he wasn't going to lie, and couldn't lie to Mike. “Y-yeah. I was so happy to see you. It was taking so long to find you so I thought... well, you know.” He flinched, expecting Mike to be disgusted, but angry words never came. Instead, the other boy leaned in slowly.  
  
“ You want to kiss me now?”  
  
Chuck swallowed, fully aware of just how close they were now. “C-Can I?”  
  
Mike's response was wordless as he closed the waning gap between them. Chuck responded quickly, releasing Mike's hands and running them up his back until they reached his hair, where he then pulled him closer. Mike hadn't bothered to place his hands on the bed for support and allowed himself to fall on top of Chuck. They stayed together for a few more seconds before they separated.  
  
“What was that for?” Chuck panted, the red in his skin now covering his entire face, ears and neck.  
  
“Just finishing what you started. And maybe a thank you gift for always being there for me,” Mike responded with a grin that made Chuck's already beating heart beat more rapidly against his chest.  
  
Chuck shyly leaned in to give him another kiss, this one tender and slow-paced. He pulled away and grinned back, over joyed that this was really happening. “Just returning the favor.”


End file.
